


Hurts Like Hell

by Idespisemilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: (TW:PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!!)Tommy suffers alot, being exiled twice never does well for ones mental state. Being mocked for it doesn't help either nor does being alone make one feel better.He liked thinking he was immortal, that the tommy, the one who saved L'manberg over and over again and the one who's loyalty was strong could never die.But tommy was breaking and smiling through his pain was becoming harder and harder every passing day.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 874





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> :) I'm a sucker for sad endings
> 
> BUT FOR GODS SAKE IF TOMMYS CHARACTER ACTUALLY DOES DIE FROM A SELF KILLING IM GONNA C R Y

Tommy suffers alot, _being exiled twice never does well for ones mental state_. Being mocked for it doesn't help either nor does being alone make one feel better.

He liked thinking he was immortal, that the tommy, the one who saved L'manberg over and over again and the one who's loyalty was strong as bedrock could never die. 

But tommy was breaking and smiling through his pain was becoming harder and harder every passing day. He's gone to the point of naming **Logs** as his old friends, as his family.

He believes everything everyone has been doing for him so far is out of **_pity_**. He starts finding lava comforting to him, but the minute Wilbur, _he's dead he's just gonna leave you he's not real he's not real hesnotreal-,_ or anyone by him notices his weird acts he immediately puts on his loud persona and continues on.

_**To this day everyone wishes they just could of noticed the breaking boy. They wish they could've done better.**_

Tommy is a man of grudges, if someone betrayed him he holds that grudge forever. He does not forget and does not easily forgive. Hence why he doesn't want techno anywhere near him anymore. _ **I'm sorry for blaming you, I know it was my fault techno I know it was. You knew it too, I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you again.**_ _**Please don't leave me please stay please dONT GO-**_. 

His father doesn't try messaging him nor does he try seeing him. And Tommy's fine he doesn't need phil anyway, He knows the man was gonna betray him everyone always betrays tommy sooner or later. He does not miss phil one bit. _**I've looked for you in the sky's dad. I haven't seen you yet please come see me..I miss you I miSS yOU-.**_

Having Wilbur around isn't much help, the ghost of his older brother doesn't understand what truly is going on. Thinks it's a vacation and accidentally mocks the boy, _He's doing it on purpose tommy H̵̟͕̋͝͝ͅͅe̶͇̖̤̊̔͒ ̷̬͖̂b̸̞̮̠͒̓̃e̶̤̦̘̬͗t̵̻̭̿̿̒ȓ̶͇͐̈́a̸̹͓̾y̷̞̯̌̋̎e̶̛̞̯̩͈̍ď̸̳̫̪͈̿͝ ̶̤̠̹͑͒y̵̜̻̣͓̒͠ǫ̷̣̣̓̔ǔ̵̦̆ ̵̟̫͓̅͝b̴̖̔ë̸̞͔f̵̼̓̋͒͂o̵͓͋͛͆ͅr̸̩̔̇e̵̬̲̾̆̚͠ ̷̖͍̓̌̈́w̸̗̋̿͒͝h̷͈͐a̴̱͇͖̠̎͆͘͘t̵͕̊'̶̙̼̹̅̑s̴̪̮̍̋͘ ̸̹̝̞̉̽͊͘͜s̴͇͔̞̒t̷͔͓̓͝o̶̢̲͔̟͂p̴̖̔͛́͜p̴̼̜̈́̉͝i̶̜̮͓̫̿̐́̎n̴̠̭̈́͗̾g̸̗͔̈́̌͜ ̷̜̞̔h̴̨̰̃̈́̀į̶̲̬̂̀̀̈́m̷̘͉̮̑̓͘͝ ̴̡̬̙̀̈n̶̡̖͂̿͐ŏ̶̯͕̱͜w̵̠̼͆̈́̅̒?̷̦̈́̓͑͘_

Wilbur doesn't understand that tommy isn't ok anymore. But tommy doesn't care, why should he want wilbur to just be **Real** again. He doesn't need the real wilbur anymore and he knows he's just being childish. **_I just wanted to know my brother could hold me still, could tell me it'll be ok. But you haven't held me or spoke kindly to me in so long I should've known better._**

Tubbo hasn't sent him anything, hasn't messaged him just to see if he made it safely to where ever that green bastard took him. Tommy asks about tubbo _"He's doing good actually! L'manberg looks so much more peaceful now since you've left!"_ Tommy wishes to see his best friend again. It's the only thing he's open about anymore and he's put down for it. **_It was alway's suppose to be us against the world, but in reality it was never us was it? It was just me against everyone else. Including you why didn't you come see me am I not good enough anymore?_**

Tommy's clothes rip as the days go by, his hair growing Messier and tangled too. Eyebags growing darker and darker with his appearance. Once long ago did his eye's shine bright, _His family use to say his eyes could rival the sun,_ now no longer shine, they've dulled and people who would see him noticed this. **_They wished they spoke up, that they didn't let him go on like this._**

Tommy is clearly going down a path to insanity and he hates it. It's hard smiling, it's hard doing anything anymore. He takes risks no longer caring about what could happen to him. He stops caring about breaking his bones when he jumps off high places and he stops caring about if he would make it out or not.

_Tommy stops caring one day, Wilbur notices this. On days when he is with tommy he saw how the boy would stare at the sky for so long as if he was looking for something. How he stares at pigs for a long time and even mumbles a name at those pigs._ _Wilbur notices him staring at the sea alot and the compass he gave him that always points where ever tubbo is at. He sees how tommy starts wearing bandages more, He didn't know the reason why tommy had them on. He didn't know the blood that fell at night from the boy nor does he see the healing scars._

_**Wilbur doesn't see the harm that tommy was bringing onto himself. Wilbur doesn't notice these things and if he did gods would he of immediately gone to his brother and father.** _

**_But Wilbur does notices how he stops one day and never looks for things anymore, he doesn't stop the harm though. But Tommy just stops caring one day and never cared again._ **

* * *

Dream knew about Tommy's thoughts, he caught the boy the first day he visited him. He was coming back from the portal after joining in on mocking tommy and sees the boy staring longingly at the lava below.

He pushes tommy away with a "It's not your time to die." And he sees how tommy takes one last look before walking away. He hears the words come out the boys mouth, he hears the way tommy breaks.

_**"It's never my time to die."** _

Dream regrets pushing it away, he regrets not letting anyone know what the boy was doing. But dream at the moment had found pride in knowing he was finally breaking that stubborn boy.

_**I wonder alot if you took pride in breaking me down. You took away my brother's, you took away my friends and you took away my happiness. You took away my life all because you couldn't get power from me. I genuinely do hope that this makes you feel great dream. I hope it gives you power knowing you finally got rid of me.**_

The masked man broke a boy who just wanted freedom. He loved the chaos he caused to these people. Dream never thought about consequences and he wishes he did. He broke a family apart, he caused deaths, he broke a nation.

_**all because you just couldn't have power over us**_ **.**

* * *

Tommy sits in the nether alone, he's sent out the letter he's written by now. It's up where everyone can see it and will forever see it. He's just kicking his feet back and forth on the ledge.

He see's the panicked messages from everyone. _He sees how Phil and techno are begging for his coordinates, he sees how wilbur actually understands the situation and tries to talk tommy out of it._

Tommy see's how tubbo is panicking and the messages he sends out to everyone to start a search party for tommy. But tommy knows no one will find him in time. Tommy has made up his mind by now.

He holds the disks he still owned over the ledge, he chokes on a sob before he let's them go. They will always go with tommy no matter where he goes, To everyone they've always been just discs.

To tommy they represent his friendships and love he had for everyone and his nation. Only did tommy see the meaning in those disks and only will tommy ever have those disks.

Time Is ticking now but tommy can't help but smile. The first real smile he's had in years. He feels at peace even though he's burning hot. He speaks to himself softly, no one will hear it anyway.

"You've done good innit. I'm so proud of you, even if no one else is.. I am!" His voice breaks at the end and he sobs.

He cries out wishing for things to have been better but tommy knew deep down that nothing would be the same for him again. Tommy's made up his mind already.

With a finally sigh the boy shoves himself off the ledge. Faintly he can hear yelling, he can feel hands trying to grab him.

_"It's too late now." He thinks as he falls. Tommy smiles for the last time._

No one will ever see the boy anymore. No one sees his smile. But everyone sees the message that only brings them pain.

" _ **Tommyinnit has burned to death."**_

* * *

There's a ghost above L'manberg. Only seen in small glances, but the energy it gives off burns anyone who does catch that glance.

Everyone is ridden with guilt for the rest of their lives. There is no more tommy anymore.

There is no happy ending for Tommyinnit, the warrior and best friend. The boy who gave it all and was given nothing in return.

_there is no more of the boy, they live on knowing what they've done forever. A ghost stares down at this nation before he grabs onto his older brothers ghostly hand._

_"It's time for us to go tommy.."_

_**there's no happy ending in his story.**_

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))   
>  I live for sad stories and BY GOD IS TOMMYS ARC GIVING ME THAT   
> BUT I ALSO HATE IT SJDND  
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
